Be Creative!
by Selina26
Summary: Aaron finds a new girl sitting on his bench at the park and they hit it off right away. She's so mysterious, and so intriguing. He needs to prove that he is "worthy" to her. Rated T for some minor language and a little romance. Not a fanfic. Just MY story
1. Chapter 1 The Bench

Chapter 1

"Bye Dad. Thanks for the ride!" Aaron yelled as he stepped out of the car and into the park. As his dad pulled away, Aaron hurried over to his favorite bench. It had a view of the lake. But when he came up behind it, there was already someone in it. He walked around to see who it was, and what he saw stopped him right in his tracks. Sitting with a huge sketchbook on her lap, was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Her long blond hair was pulled into a side ponytail, but a lock was hanging in her face. Her petite nose scrunched up and her pink lips pursed as she concentrated on her picture. Her face was down, so he couldn't see her eyes.

About a thousand thoughts raced through his head, but the loudest one was the one that said, Sit down with her! Mustering all his courage he plunked himself right down and said, "Hey."

She jerked her head up and looked around for a few seconds before resting her eyes on him. He could finally see them. It was the oddest thing. One emerald eye and one brown eye stared back at him. "Oh sorry," she said, "I get so wrapped up in my drawing, it's like there isn't anything else in the world." She laughed, and her eyes flashed.

Aaron laughed with her. "Yeah, well I'm a pretty light stepper. Sorry for startling you."

"Maybe you should try to get a job at the CIA." she smiled, revealing pearly white teeth. The front one was chipped. "So, Mr. Spy-Man, what's your name?" She tilted her head.

"Aaron. How about you, Mrs. Artist? What's your name?"

"I don't tell my name to strangers. You have to earn the right."

"What?" he was surprised. He tried to find a joke on her face, but her eyes were completely serious.

"I told you. You have to prove your worth."

"And how am I to do this?" he smirked.

"Be creative!"

"Well..." He searched through his mind, and came up with an idea.

Aaron got up and stood right in front of her. He got down on his knees and grabbed her hand. In a knight's voice, he said, "My lady, I ask that you grant me with the privilege or knowing your name. I only can hope that you find me worthy of this great honor" He stood back up and sat down again. "Well, how was that?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Impressive. Where did you learn to talk like that?"

"I watch a lot of movies..." he said.

"Well it worked. My name is Selina. No nickname"

It sounded like the name of an angel to him. "So I've never seen you around before. Where are you from?"

"Oh we just moved here. Glad we moved in the summer, so I can start the year fresh. I've been trying to meet people, but they all seem so...cold. Except you, of course." she smiled.

"Well that's Lake Falls for you." he shrugged and looked at her.

"You have the bluest eyes, do you know that?" she said. It caught him completely off guard. She put her finger to her mouth, "I'm trying to find the word for them...hm...hm. Oh! Limpid! That's it!"

"What?" he was still confused.

"Limpid: Clear, transparent, or pellucid, as water, crystal, or air. It's an adjective."

"What did you do, memorize the dictionary? No, I meant what brought the talk of my eyes on?"

"Oh. I just thought that they were really pretty. If I think of something, I say it. Unless it's mean. And yeah, I do sometimes read the dictionary." she pouted.

He wanted to say something, but all he could do is laugh. She looked angry for a second, but then stared laughing with him. But then she glanced at her watch.

"Oh shoot! I was supposed to go home 10 minutes ago and help my mom unpack! I gotta go!" She gathered up all her stuff and stood up.

"Wait! I want to see you again. Can I have your number or something?"

"You have to earn it!" she started walking.

"How?" he called after her.

"Be creative!" she yelled and started running. He noticed she was barefoot. Then she was gone.

"Selina..." he whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2 No Shirt No Shoes

Chapter 2

Aaron poked absentmindedly at his breakfast. He hadn't been able to eat that much for the past two days. All he could think of was her. He had racked his brains trying to find a way to earn her number, and had a few good solutions, but he hadn't seen her. Today, he thought Today I will find her.

He stepped out of the house sat on his steps. He needed an attack plan. Hm, the park is a good place as any to start. The park was about a 10 minute walk, but only 5 minutes on by bike. He grabbed his dad's ancient bike and pedaled down to the park. All he could think of on the way were things to say to her. He finally got there, and raced over to the bench. She wasn't there. He sat down and put his face in his hands. What now? He thought in despair.

"Looking for me?" a sing-song voice said from above him. He looked up, only to see the face of Selina. She had a grin on her face. Not a mean one, just a grin.

"Selina! I found you!" he yelped and stood up. Before either of them knew it, he had her wrapped in a hug. She stood, surprised for a second, then hugged him back. They pulled away, and Aaron's face had flushed a brilliant red.

"Well that's an enthusiastic greeting all right!" she laughed.

"Yeah..." he ran his hands through his short, brown hair. "Well, anyway, I've been thinking...and I've come up with a way to earn your number"

"And what is that?" she asked, tilting her head like a bird.

Aaron cleared his throat, stood up straighter, and looked right into Selina's different colored eyes and said, "Selina, would you accompany me on a date?"

Her eyes widened, and she put her pointer finger to her mouth. "Mm...yes!" she said after a moment. Aaron's tense face broke out into an ear-to-ear grin. He pulled her into another hug, tighter this time. Selina didn't hesitate before hugging back.

"So where will we go?" she asked.

"I don't know. Where do you want to got? There's a cafe down the street. About 5 minutes away." he offered.

"That sounds great! But by the way, I'm a vegetarian." she smiled.

"Really? Me too! That's cool." Aaron was surprised.

"Okay then, lets get going." They started walking. As they went along, Aaron noticed that she was still barefoot.

He pointed to her feet and said, "Doesn't that hurt walking barefoot along the street?"

She glanced down, "Oh. It doesn't hurt at all, really. I never wear them, so now my feet are calloused. It's like wearing shoes anyway."

Aaron laughed. They spent the rest of the walk chatting away comfortably. If one were to see them along the street, they would think that they've know each other forever. Soon they arrived at the cafe. It was lunch hour at by that point, so it was pretty busy. They walked up to the waiter and Aaron said, "Table for two, please."

The waiter said, "Sorry, we have a no-shirt no-shoes policy." Aaron's brow scrunched up in confusion, but then he saw the waiter's finger pointing to Selina's feet. He opened his mouth to say something, but Selina ran from his side and out the door. He gave the waiter a death stare and ran out after her. He found her sitting on the curb. He started to ask why she ran out, but then he saw the shame in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry..." she turned her face down.

"What do you have to be sorry for? The waiter is the one who needs to apologize!" he said in an angry voice.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you. I feel like such an idiot." she buried her face in her palms.

"You didn't embarrass me. Not at all!" he sat down with her.

"Really?" she looked up at him.

"Really. I promise" he put his hand on her shoulder. "Now I know how we can get in..."

Aaron walked up to the waiter and said, "Table for one please. But I'll have a friend meeting me later. And make it an outside one." The waiter escorted him to a table outside. There was a fence around the tables. Selina came up to the fence by his table. He handed her his shoes and she slipped them on.

She shuffled inside because Aaron's shoes were about 2 sizes to big. She walked up and said, "I'm here to meet my friend, he told me he'd have table outside." The waiter looked at her huge shoes, but shrugged and brought her outside. She pretended to scan the tables and pointed to Aaron and said, "That's him, right there." She walked over sat down. The waiter gave them a skeptical look, but just walked away. As soon as she was away, they broke into hysterics. All of the other diners stared. They settled down and continued their date. They talked about nothing in particular while they ate, and when there was a silence, it was comfortable, not strained at all. They finished and went out one-by-one with the shoes.

As they met up outside, Selina said, "It's getting late. My mom will wonder where I am...I better get home."

Aaron looked at her, "Can I walk you home? Have I proved myself worthy to know where you live?"

"I think so."

It turned out that her house wasn't too far away. When they got to the front porch Selina turned to him, "Thanks a lot Aaron. Most guys would have left after the thing with the shoes, but...well thanks."

Aaron leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Then he turned and walked down the steps, to the street, and around the block. Selina stood and put her finger on her lips for a few seconds, before slipping into her house.


End file.
